


Gravitation

by Between2Dimensions



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cute, Cyberpunk, Drama, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Deus Ex (Video Games), Love, Love Confessions, No Sex, Original Character(s), Protective Jensen, Romance, Terrorists, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between2Dimensions/pseuds/Between2Dimensions
Summary: Aria is drawn to TF29's most handsome, and only augmented agent (other than herself)When troubled strikes in the form of an old archenemy, it might just be Aria's love of Adam Jensen thatSaves the day. Will Aria be the one who shatters the barrier Adam has built around himself?Set after the events of mankind divided.
Relationships: Aria Argento/Adam Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenesisArclite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisArclite/gifts).



**Part One: Magnet**

Aria shifted positions on her seat in the VTOL. She was still getting used to the hard unforgiving seats. By now her seat was pretty sore from the three hour ride. It was her first official mission on the field for TF29, and she was trying her best to make a good first impression. However it was incredibly hard to sit still. It was then after fidgeting that she saw her new TL Duncan MacReady, glance in her direction. His face portrayed pure amusement as she heard him scoff.

"Getting your VTOL hide handsy."

Aria ignored the insult. "No it's just....fine...I'm fine....ow!" She saw a simile quirk onto his face.

"Oh, I can tell." He was obviously finding her amusing.

All of the other agents where asleep, all save one other. Adam Jensen was still awake, Or at least he looked like it, it was hard to tell with his shields up. She was placed in the back next to him because Mac had insisted that the Hanzers stay as far from the group as possible. Aria knew that Mac didn't like augs, but she highly doubted that he hated them as much as he claimed to. She heard a snick from beside her and she jumped, just to find out the sound was Adam popping his arm open observing it. This made Mac release a roar of laughter waking some of the other agents.

"Jumpy and sore huh, Argento."

Aria felt her cheeks flush.

"No..its its just that." She failed to think of any excuses for her actions.

She was an ex-marine she should be able to keep calm. Aria saw Adam shift positions when mac was about to tease her again.

"Lay off MacReady." She could tell from his tone that he was mildly annoyed.

Mac just grunted a response and began muttering under his breath. She wasn't one really for having crushes, but she was realy starting to like Adam Jensen, or maybe it was just the mystery he hauled around with him. It was almost...luring. Plus, she couldn't deny that he was rather....nice to look upon. Probably the best looking and deadliest agent in the Prague branch. And she just kept finding herself gravitating towards him. Finally she felt the VTOL give a jolt. Landing finally. She heard the engines slow their whirring then become silent. The main door slowly screeched open letting in blinding light of the outside world. Then she turned to see the other agents stand, so she did the same. Her muscles screamed in retaliation, but she stood up. Then she heard Mac grunt and rub his legs.

"Heh, who's sore now." She said in a bemused tone.

She saw Adam ware a faint, suttle smile.

"Shut up, Argento." Mac growled as he began walking to the entrance of the VTOL.

Miller wasn't present this time, his body was still recovering from the Orchid. He was still working at HQ, but was still to tired to attend ops.

"Alright." Mac said with a hint of authority. "Other than Argento here, the lot of you know the drill. And I expect regular reports over infolink." He said with more authority than ever. Aria realized that it was primarily because he was filling in for Miller. He was their Team Leader, Senior Agent, and was filling in for Miller? It ws no wonder he sounded the way he did. Aria noticed some of the other agents giving her sketchy looks. It was as if they were saying we already had to put up with one aug, do we realy have to deal with another? She pushed aside that thought. Who cares what they think. As long as I'm in the right with my TL and the Director and.....Adam I'm fine. "Ok, as you all know we have intel that a illegal augmentation dealer named Claude Kronéaro is supposed to have a.....big sale. He's Selling to augmented terrorists from Berlin. Our job is to shut his operation down as quickly and quietly as possible. And wipe out the terrorists.. Remember, don't fire a single shot without asking me first. That is...with hope's that they won't see us coming." Aria noticed that he was pacing back and forth now. Jensen seemed...well, annoyed by the reminders, however she had a feeling at the reminds where directed toward her. "Now as for teams." Aria hadn't thought about that. They couldn't all storm the castle at once if they trying to be stealthy. They had to slit up into teams. Aria was new, so she was pretty sure she would be with Mac and two other agents. The three in the back could handle themselves...probably, and Adam....would go in alone as usual. This was what she predicted, as she waited MacReady to finish planning out teams. "You three." He pointed to the ones in the back. "Yah, you." He said walking over to them. "You'll go east and work your way around to the center." The Trio nodded. Well that was one predicted right. "I'll go west with-." He said the other two agents names but she couldn't remember what they were. She was just to surprised that he hadn't mentioned her yet. Maybe he forgot about her? it was her first mission after all. "And Argento." Aria straighted at the mention of her name, an instinct she still possessed from her time in the Marines. "You will be going straight through with Jensen." Aria felt her heart do a back flip. She was going in...alone..with Adam...why? She wasn't complaining by no means but, it was just that she was new and Adam usually went in alone. "This isn't the Marines Argento. You need stealth training. And you need someone to get you back on your feet if something goes whanky with your arm. Besides Jensen here needs to learn to work with other people than just his conscience, it helps keep him stay humble." She heard the edge in her TL's voice meaning that last bit was said exclusively for Adam. "Don't worry you'll be stationed with the rest of us in the future. This is just for insurance for your first mission."

Her and Adam exchanged glances. Apparently from the look on his face, he hadn't know about being paired either. She just hoped that this wouldn't ruin their make shift friendship in any way. (She hoped wrong)

《☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆》

It was so quiet out side the deserted docks she could hear her heart beating rapidly. The docks had been abandoned ever since the incident, she didn't know why but then again she didn't want to know why. Aria and Adam continued forward carefully, stepping over debris.

"I'm not prideful you know." Adam said quietly.

Aria was surprised that he was the one to break the silence between them.

"Yah, I know." She responded softly, maybe softer than she should have.

Then she added suddenly.

"I think Mac just said that because he's nervous that you might steal his job." Adam scoffed.

"Well, that's one thing he won't have to worry about. I like my privacy."

Aria could tell he was annoyed by the the thought of becoming TL. She knew it would never happen. Mac loved his position of bossing the other agents around. And Adam liked his space, not having to worry about others.

"Yah, I know." She repeated.

She then realized that she was starting to sound like a repeat record. Aria looked over at Adam noticing the slightly amused look on his face.

"So just how much do you know about me?"

Aria stumbled. "well I uh I...." She saw a rare smile appear on his lips.

"Just messing with you." He paused "Still, you seem to know more about me than most." He stopped and looked down at her.

Under the shields she could tell that his eyes were searching hers.

"Wish I knew why that is." He said softly. It was then that everything snapped.

He knew that she liked him. Of course he did he was a highly trained agent and an ex-cop. He could pick up alot just from looking at someone. Aria felt her blood turn cold and her face turn hot.

"I...I..We..we should probably keep uh." She fumbled.

She had never had such a hard time talking in her life, although she knew all to well what had come over her. She hoped that Adam didn't notice she was blushing. He apparently did because he back up away from her and continued in the direction of their quarry. They remained silent the rest of the slow stealthy trip. It wasn't long before they came to the main building. She noticed that their were makeshift tin sheds dotted around main building. As well as rusted cargo crates. Such a strange dock . It reminded her more of a Marine HQ than a place for travel. Tho she suspected it didn't look like this in it's hay day. Having taken cover behind one of the sheds, she peered around. It seemed safe enough so she started to walk toward the main entrance, when something grabbed her arm and pulled her back in cover behind the shed. She whipped around to face Adam, his hand still gripped on her arm. She was about to protest when he nodded to the entrance.

"Guards." He whispered. She looked back around to see that their where two strangely translucent figures standing by the entrance. All that was notably visible about them was their shadows.

"I know you have glass shield, but I didn't think...you know...thugs could get their hands on such."

Adam let his grip on her arm slip off. A grunt of a response was all she got, before he added.

"Didn't think so either." He straighted his shoulders.

"There dosn't seem to be a way around." He said eyeing the building.

Then Adam put his fingers to his ear.

"MacReady, need to take out some guards. We can't avoid them." Aria could hear Mac's voice draped with an deep Australian ascent over her own infolink.

"Ok. Do you're thing Jensen."

Just then she saw Adam disappear, and by the time she turned around the two guards were down. Adam was standing over them beckoning her to fallow him. Ok, here we go. She thought as she fallowed him into the building.

《☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆》

It wasn't long before Aria spotted a man in a charcoal suit, and white blonde hair leaning over a crate she knew was filled with augmentations. There was no doubt about it, she was looking upon Claude Kronéaro. Adam fidgeted at her side. Then he looked up, searching the room for the others, they were there obviously, but like Adam and Aria they were keeping out of site.

"Any idea where mac and the boys are?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

Adam nodded and pointed to the other side of the room. Then Aria realized that he must have a heat detecter of some sort . Even being an aug herself for two years she still wasn't...up to speed with augments. She also knew that her arm was way over due software updates, but she just had been a little wary of seeing an aug specialist to install the updates. Aria looked over at Adam as he turned on his infolink. "MacReady Whose move." There was static, then a muffled response.

"The terrorist group is here, just came in.....I'll go after Kronéaro the rest of you go after the terrorists." Adam looked down at his shoe.

"You're sure you want to handle him alone? We don't know what he's capable of."

"Well he dosen't know what I'm capable of, it will be a surprise on his part to." Adam shook his head "Not so sure of that. He wouldn't have heavily augmented guards if he wasn't expecting something."

"True....but it will still be a surprise, besides I need the most of my agents focused on the terrorists. Got a look at some of those hanzers most of them are heavily augmented we need all the help we can get. While we're on the link what kind of augs am I up against?" Adam turned to lock his gaze on Kronéaro.

Aria knew he was scanning the quarry. "Not much, left arm is augmented, right leg augmented, and has a....pace maker."

"Huh, didn't think he was that old."

"Watch out for his arm. I thank there's a small hidden blade in it."

"Yah, Yah, Yah. Just a normal day in hanzer town. MacReady out."

Adam arose to his feet, and walked back toward the entrance. Aria tagged along behind him. They continued slinking round the main building to where mac said the terrorists where. When they heard gun fire, they knew the others had found the augs first. Aria was unsure of what to do when she saw the other agents and the aug terrorists locked in battle. She looked over to ask Adam but he was gone. She turned her attention to the fight when she saw Adam appear in the middle of it, his nano-blades at the ready to inflict damage. Well, thats my signal. Aria pulled out her snipper and reloaded it, turning the safety off. She was safe where she was, she'd snip a few from here then barge in. She snipped two and wounded one. Then she threw down the snipper and pulled out her pistol, lounging into the mess before her. She fought one of the augs of and clobbered him on the heard with her artifical arm. Aria turned around to see Adam locked in combat with one of the heavily augmented terrorists. Whipping around she shot the terrorist that Adam was fighting right between his augmented arm and the socket. He was downed enough for Adam to dew him in.

"Nice shot." Aria shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm an expert marksmen." She saw Adam shake his head.

"And MacReady thought I was the prideful one." She chuckled.

"Just stating facts you know." She knew he heard, but was deliberately ignoring her at this point.

The other agents seemed to have everything under control now, thanks to Adam and herself. It was then that she noticed Adam looking in to his right, in the distance, suddenly ignoring the fight. Then she saw him walk off in that direction and disappeared behind one of the cargo crates. Wonder what he saw? She glanced around at the now less devastating fight and then decided to fallow him. She walked closer and closer to the crate. Slowly and quietly she walked on. When she was behind it she didn't see anything. But she heard a loud *crash* fallowed by a bang and someone, not Adam was shouting. She looked around, the noise seemed to be coming from the top of a red cargo crate. 

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED ME." she heard the mystery character yell.

"YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT THIS."

their was another loud bang. At this point she knew that Adam was engaged in a fight with...someone. She made her way hurriedly to the red crate, finding a rusty latter mounted on it's side she began climbing the rust ridden thing to the top.

"I HAD HOPES FOR YOU HIGHEST OF HOPES. WHEN YOU LAST SAW ME...I WAS AN AUGMENTED HUMAN, BUT NOW."

Aria was almost at the top of the crate.

"NOW I'M MORE.....DEUS EX."

Aria threw herself on top of the cargo crate. When standing on top she saw something that made her blood turn cold. Adam was penned to the ground, face a little bloody. The guy who was shouting was standing over him with his foot smashing down Adam's chest. The figure was augmented, fully, to the same extent as Adam. He had an ugly lumpy bald head, and held a pistol pointed between Adam's eyes. Seconds seemed like hours. He can't die. He can't die...No I wont let him die. In that instant Aria pulled out her pistole aimed at the bald augs pistole holding hand, and squeezed off the trigger. The gun went flying out of the augs hand and over the side of the crate. Both men looked at her in surprise, just now noticing that she was present. The bald man's look turned from surprise to twisting into annoyance. Adam's shields where still up, but she could tell his hidden eyes where looking into hers. He looked so....weak. It scared her.

"Well isn't that cute sweet heart. Real cute." The lumpy aug snarled.

Then she shot the leg that was pinning Adam down, aiming for the most essential part near the back of his ankle. The augs leg gave out and he stumbled backwards. Adam managed to get into a sitting position, gritting his teeth. Aria heard shouts coming from the other agents, at that the ugly aug backed up jumping off the crate and melted into the shadows, and was gone. She then turned her attention to Adam who was still sitting down on the ground gritting his teeth, but less than before. She jogged over to him.

"O my word Adam are you ok?" She knelt down and placed her natural hand on his shoulder, worry was etched on her face.

Adam chuckled amused by her worried expression. And she saw for the first time a lopsided grin appear on his face.

"I thank I'll live." He said in a playful, joking tone.

Aria didn't know what came over her if it was the stress of the event, or the fact that he would be ok, but on impulse she threw her arms around him. Then she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Uhh. Ow." He groaned.

She had forgotten that he was hurt. Aria went to pull away, but realized she couldn't because his arms where wrapped around her. So, she pulled herself closer to him instead, feeling his ruff armored vest against her face.

"Who was that." Aria asked, bewildered by the viscous aug who had attacked Adam.

"He seemed like he...knew you." She said with her head still buried in his shoulder.

"Yah, I used to know him....now I'm not so sure." His voice sounded as if he'd seen a ghost.

"His name is Quincy Durant. He...he was the chief of police back when I was part of Detroit SWAT. He was my mentor." Adam said quietly Aria shook her head. "What happened to him." "I...he was badly injured on the field. I saved him, but he never wanted augmentations. His injuries were bad enough that he taken to the emergency room and was augmented. He was enraged when he found out they augmented without his consent. Told me afterwards that he wished I had let him die. Now I'm wondering if i should have. After augmentation he...he turned into a...turned into a monster. He lacked all respect for life. He didn't exactly take as well to his augs as I eventually did." Adam paused then looked down at his augmented arms. Still holding her. "I just can't help wandering...." he continued to gaze at his augs.

Aria knew what he was thinking. She looked him square in the, well...Shields.

"Adam you're NOT a monster. You care about people. You don't always show it but I know you do." He started to seemed unsure about having his arms around her.

Then started to pull away from her, but she just snuggled herself tighter into him.

"You would NEVER hurt me Adam. I trust you." She whispered softly, nuzzling his shoulder.

Aria felt him relax at that, and wrap his arms back around her. Adam Jensen is a VERY hard person to read, but she could tell, just for a moment that he felt the same for her as she did for him. Then out of shear boldness she kissed the hollow of his cheek lightly and briefly. When she pulled away she saw that he was smiling.

"You know we better move before MacReady sees. You know what he'd say if he saw us...like this?" The smile was still on his face.

"I'd rather not know what he'd say." Aria grumbled and reluctantly pulled away from him.

She looked up in time to see mac holding Kronéaro at gun point, pushing him into the VTOL, and the aug merchandise being loaded into the it as well. The mission was a success. Aria and Adam walked together, side by side to the VTOL. As she walked up the VTOL's ramp. She couldn't help but wonder if Quincy Durant would come back for more.

**Part two; Attraction**

Back at HQ some days later from their last op, Aria was target practicing in the shooting range. Ping. Ping. Ping. She hit all of the targets dead on with her pistol. Then she took ten steps backwards, dropping the pistol for a sniper. Ping .Ping .Ping. She hit all of the targets on their marks.

"Hey Aria." Said a voice from behind her.

Aria jumped with a startled yelp. She whirled around to face Adam Jensen. He looked slightly amused that he had startled her, but then that look melted into one of concern.

"Aria, are you ok?" He asked softly.

It was true that she was normally NEVER jumpy..not like this.

"I'm ok." She said half heartedly.

She was in fact not ok. Aria had been haunted with nightmares of Quincy Durant finding her and fulfilling his promise to kill her. She had felt alone and scared since the last mission. It was obvious that Adam saw straight threw her lie. He walked up to her slowly and placed a black augmented hand on her shoulder. That was the last straw before she shattered. Aria dropped her snipper and ran to him throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"I'm so scared." She sobbed through jagged breaths.

She felt more like a toddler who was scared of a big barking dog, than a highly trained ex-marine and currant field agent. Adam stiffened, but pulled her close. She knew he hated showing much emotion at TF29's headquarters, but...he made an exception this once, after he had looked around to be sure they were alone. He was the only place that made her feel safe, with her face snuggled into his trench coat, she felt like nothing could harm her. It was like she had a home, a real home.... Aria shook her head trying not to let her silly crush get to her. Adam remained silent. He just stood there letting him hug him as if he were a stuffed animal. Then he lightly brushed the hair out of her eyes and pulled her a little closer. Then she felt him stiffen again.

"Aria?" He said patiently wanting her to let go of him.

She knew that he still felt uncomfortable with letting a woman this close to him, which was understandable. She didn't know what his ex girlfriend had done, but whatever it was it wasn't good. She wanted to let go, but she couldn't she was to scared.

"You're safe Aria, Aria..." he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're Safe." He whispered firmly but with concern, as he gently pulled himself away from her.

Aria backed away from him a step.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not normally like this it's just.....that last mission with...with Durant and..." Aria paused "I'm just so scared." At that she saw Adam's face soften.

"It's ok to be scared Aria. You don't need to apologize but..." Adam looked at the floor.

"Adam, I'm an ex-marine I shouldn't be this scared." Aria said with a hint of shame.

"Durant is something to be scared of Aria. He's a different kind of dangerous." Adam sighed. Then she saw him stare off into a far corner of the shooting range. Aria now understood why Adam was so....hesitant around others. Not only was he hurt by others in the past, but he was afraid of hurting others himself. He had the capability to become just like Durant if he wasn't careful.

"I don't think it's safe...at your apartment..for you. I can put in a request for Miller to let you stay in one of the old offices. Maybe have you lie low of a while."

Aria shook her head.

"He's after you to. What about you?" Aria asked with pure concern.

Adam seemed shocked by the question which wrenched her heart strings. The thought that no one worried about him except her it hurt?

"I..I'll be ok Aria." Adam said looking into her eyes once more.

"No, Remember the last op Adam he almost killed you."

Adam looked shamed?

"Look the point is I don't think you should be alone. On whatever mission you have next." Adam looked down at the floor and shifted positions.

Uhh why is this so hard?

"So you don't think I'm capable..as an agent...to handle myself on the field?" Adam said softly.

The hurt in his voice was very evident.

"No thats...thats not what I meant." Aria stumbled panicking. "Then what did you mean." Adam snapped softly.

"Adam please I...I just meant that I care about you. You're where I feel safe, where I feel home. I know that sounds weird. It's just that I-."

"Jensen, Miller wishes to see you."

They both turned to see a new jumpy looking agent standing in the entrance of the shooting range, then he turned and left. When they were alone Aria tried again. As Adam turned to leave she grabbed his arm, earning a warning look from him.

"It's not that I underestimate what you are capable of on the field. Shucks, you're probably the best agent in Europe." Adam tilted his head at the compliment.

"But I care about you. I just worry because...because I love you." She whispered the last part looking up at him.

He looked stunned. His mouth worked like him was trying to say something but it wasn't coming to him right. Then finally he spoke.

"Why? You've seen what I am I'm...I'm not-"

"Adam" Aria breathed his name with a lovers voice, pulling him back into her arms.

She felt him tremble and his arms wrap around her gently forcing her closer to him. She snuggled her head into his chest once more.

"My augs. Their 80% of my body Aria I-" Aria cut him off by nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Does it look like that bothers me?" Aria whispered against his cheek. "You're the handsomest guy I know with or without your augs Adam." She felt him relax at that. "Besides, it dosn't matter what you look like on the outside handsome, it's the inside that really matters." Then he kissed her forehead. And backed away from her.

"I have to meet Miller before he has a cow." Adam said as he walked towards the exit of the shooting range.

"Yah, we wouldn't want him to wait. He gets so grumpy." Adam gave her a small lopsided smile. "Meet me when you get off." He said as he exited the range.

Meet him...where?

*

When Aria finished her paperwork for the day she waited outside Miller's office. Adam was still in some sort of meeting with Miller and MacReady. As she stood near the door way waiting she looked down at her augmented arm. She flexed and retracted it moving her fingers. Then she heard a snip and the sound of her whirring gears stop suddenly. She tried to move her arm but couldn't. Aria panicked she had never had her aug fail before. unlatching her biocell compartment with her natural hand she saw that her biocells were still charged. Drat! She didn't have an aug specialist and did NOT want to go to the Utulek complex to find one. She was clueless as to what to do. Just then Miller's office door slid open. Adam and mac walked out surprised to find her there. Mac looked down at Aria's locked arm that was extended to meet him.

"Huh, pleasure as well. Argento" he said amused as he shook her hand.

Aria growled, shooting daggers at mac. She glanced at Adam who shot her a knowing look.

"My arm is STUCK MacReady." Aria snarled.

Mac huffed.

"Well than you better get it fixed." He said grumpily

"I can't. I don't have an aug expert and I am NOT going by myself to the Utulek Complex to find one." She growled.

"That was an order Argento get that fixed NOW. Otherwise we will have to find someone else who isn't handsy to take you place. Which doesn't sound to bad at the moment." Mac growled back as he stomped off.

Aria clinched her arm and tried to hide her worried expression. Adam stepped over to her lightly.

"He does have a point about getting that fixed." Pain was wavering threw her shoulder and this was as much as she could handle.

"SHUT UP JENSEN!!" Aria snapped.

She had NEVER said ANYTHING like that to him before. Slowly she realized that the pain was outgrowing her emotional control. She looked slowly up at Adam. He just stared blank faced. She knew that that had hurt him bad even though he didn't show any emotion. She felt bad about it, she looked up at him while he just...stared.

"Adam I'm-" she whimpered softly, shrinking down holding her arm.

It was then that she realized that she was crying in pain. She started to shrink to her knees, when she felt warm augmented arms catch her gently from behind and pull her back up. They stood like that for what felt like hours before Adam looked around at her.

"Can you walk?" He asked slowly.

"I....I don't...know." Aria said gasping.

Adam pulled her natural arm around his waist, and his right arm around hers, serving as a makeshift crutch. She was glad for Adam's help because she ended up leaning most of her weight on him. She had been shot before and the pain wasn't as bad as this. Something must really be wrong with her shoulder and aug arm. Adam lead Aria a elevator leading to the surface. Once inside Aria laid her head on Adam's shoulder. The gesture was half making up for yelling at him and half out of pain.

"Where are you taking me? Jennifer could have looked at it." She said groggily.

"A normal doctor isn't what you need Aria. I'm taking you to my aug specialist." He said gently carefully adjusting his arm around her waist so as not to cause her more pain.

If she wasn't in so much pain she would have loved having his arm around her.

"But all aug specialists in Prague are in the Utulek Complex." Aria whispered.

"It's ok Aria I'm going to be right with you. I won't let anything happen to you." She let a small smile appear before he looked away from her.

"Adam" she whispered to redraw his attention.

He turned his head to look down at her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Aria breathed jaggedly.

"It's ok Aria, I'm used to hearing far worse than that." He said softy.

"Its not right for people to say worse than that.You're to special." She whispered groggily.

It was true that she thought that about him but she wouldn't have said it then. She realized that her brian was getting foggy from her arm. She leaned heavier on Adam. He looked worried.

"Hang in there Aria. Stay with me." He said gently but desperately.

*

Somehow she managed not to faint. They were in the heart of the Utulek Complex. Large black cords hung from every direction and the streets were filled with shady looking augs. Some cops in monolith armor gave them funny looks but didn't try to help them. Typical. They reached a realy dark and shady back alley. Adam stopped at one of the doors.

"My aug specialist is a complete idiot and a little crazy, but he can get the job done. I'll stay with you so don't worry. I just thought it only fair to warn you." He said with a sigh.

Aria nodded. Her head was still resting on his shoulder. Adam opened the rusted door and they both walked/stumbled inside. The place was kind of creepy with aug arms hanging from the celling and herbs it smelt like a realy old apartment.

"Hello, if it isn't my favorite aug." Aria heard a male voice sing from a corner of the room. There was a hint of a accent in his voice, French maybe? She wasn't sure. Out of the shadows appeared a greasy looking aug with black earrings.

"Ahh what's this now. My favorite aug got himself a girlfriend ehh. Yeh, she don't look so good. I mean she's very VERY beautiful but don't look she doing so well. Koller, at your service my lady." The greasy aug stated with a bow.

Yep, he's French.

She could help smiling when he said she was Adam's girlfriend. Though Adam looked thoroughly annoyed by the comment.

"Koller something's wrong with her arm." Adam gestured to Aria's jared arm.

"Oh, of course. Come over here." Koller said pointing at a black chair.

Adam lead Aria over to it. Koller gently grabbed Aria's natural hand.

"Koller" Adam growled defensively.

"O stop worrying man, not good for your augs. Besides I don't think anyone would EVER have the guts to harm your lady love for fear of being beat to a pulp and gutted." Koller sighed."Thought you had more faith in me than that man. Ouch." Koller shook his head and helped Aria in the chair.

Huh, so he is over protective. Always thought he might be.

Adam shot Koller a glare then moved to where Koller stood looking at Aria's arm.

"Yikes!" Koller exclaimed looking at her aug.

Both Aria and Adam looked at him alarmed.

"When's the last time you updated this thing. In the stone age?" Koller grumbled.

"I've never had it updated." Aria said truthfully.

Koller looked in a state of utter shock. Even Adam looked a little surprised.

"Uhhh, what have you done to this poor arm. I've got to...I've got to ohhhh. Ok, pull it together Koller" Koller said exasperated wandering around the room.

"You've had this arm for three years and never updated it?!" She didn't ask how he knew she had had her arm for three years she just when with it.

"It's never had a problem before. It's only been three years." Aria said shifting positions in the chair.

"Only. ONLY! uhh, for tech three years is three hundred years, in this day and age anyway. Your aug was fine in the beginning but now it's old and has bugs crawling around in it." He made a crawling motion with his fingers.

Aria looked down at her arm.

"This model has had ten updates in the last three years." Koller stated. "Which means that outdated scrap." He said pointing at her arm. "-has bugs and glitches possibly a viruse or two."

Aria looked at her arm bewildered.

"Point is, your arm is doing stuff to your shoulder its not supposed to be doing like pulling itself out of you, not moving extra. Neuropozyne just helps rejection on your bodies end not your augs end. Because normal people UPDATE their augs." Koller growled as he was working. "-Which also means I have to install 10 updates today."

"How long will it take?" Asked Adam from her left side.

"How long oh just around seven to eight hours. And thats with my 10G Internet." Koller said stiffly.

Aria groaned.

"Does that mean I have to sit here for eight hours?" She asked hoping she was wrong.

"No."

Aria felt relief flood her.

"Not if it takes only seven hours." Koller said with a smirk.

"Uhhh." Aria sighed.

*

Somehow Aria managed to sit in Koller's black chair for seven and a half hours. The pain was gone from her arm thanks to the updates fixing the rejection bug. Aria got up from the chair and stretched.

"Thanks Koller. How much for the fixer upper?" Aria asked hoping it wouldn't be to expensive.

Adam put his arm over her shoulders and lead her to the exit door.

"Put it on my tab Koller." He said as he and Aria walked out of Koller's office.

"Ok.....Wait you don't have a TAB!!" Koller yelled from inside his office.

Aria heard Adam chuckle at that. "He is getting paid right? I can pay him." Aria asked with concern.

"No. He owes me a favor." Adam said looking around for a shuttle to take them back to HQ's district.

Aria sighed.

"Well....thanks for getting me here and making it so nether of us had to pay." Aria giggled at the last part, which was unsuited for an ex-marine, but what the heck. Aria bumped her head against Adam's shoulder.

"So, Koller says I'm your girlfriend." Aria laughed.

Adam sighed and grumbled something under his breath.

"So, you think we should prove him right....I mean us...together?" Aria asked changing the mood to a more serious one.

Adam looked down the dark street. Then he tilted his head toward her.

"Do you want to be together?" He asked carefully.

"More than anything. I mean if you want to, if you don't its ok I just..." Aria looked down at the side walk brushing her foot against it.

Adam raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really like you."Aria breathed.

Adam pressed a soft kiss in her hair and moved his arm around her waist, but no longer doing it to keep her from falling. The gesture was all the answer she needed from him. 

"Well I guess we should look for a Shuttle shouldn't we love." Aria tested the last word for the first time.

"I guess we should darling." He said giving her side a gentle squeeze. 

Aria look up at him, and even thought he had his shields up should could sware he had tears of joy. He finally had someone who cherished him, who loved him and his augs, who loved everything about him.

Aria just hoped that Durant wouldn't ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> Hope you have enjoyed this Deus ex fan-fiction sketch. Please, forgive any miss types, this is my first public literature work. This work is primarily just practice for writing a full length science fiction book that I will be illustrating . I have plans to write a part 3, but then again like I said before this is for writing practice. Claude Kronéaro is a made up character, however Quincy Durant is a Deus ex character, but only appears in the comics and died before mankind divided would have taken place. Just thought it would be cool to have Aria and Adam together and throw in Jensen's arch enemy from the comics. I LOVE questions. You can ask me about anything (including the science fiction book) on Tumbler at. Between2Dimensions 
> 
> Or If you would like to see my art work (yes, it includes Deus ex fanart) and some original characters from my science fiction book plus a ton of fantasy, and other fanart. visit Deviantart Between2Dimensions 
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> -Between2Dimensions


End file.
